They've Done Such Frightful Things
by queenofthelot
Summary: Amy and the Doctor have landed on a planet where things have gone completely awry since their last visit. Could they be to blame?
1. They've Done Such Frightful Things

It's another day, another planet, another place, another time; nothing out of the usual. They wake up, or she wakes up and finds him sitting in the library… if she can find the library. Or if she can find whatever room he's residing in at all. Sometimes it's one of the many kitchens, or a study, or even the game room. Regardless, the TARDIS has a nasty habit of moving the rooms around, making Amy's ventures outside of her bedroom door almost a hunt. It was worse in the beginning. The first week or so on board, after sometimes over seven hours of searching, Amy would give up and go back to her room and wait; Not until twelve hours later would the Doctor find her, asking her what had happened and why hadn't she gotten up and would mutter something about the laziness of the human race. The TARDIS had grown quite fond of the ginger named Pond and began to make these morning expeditions much easier and less time consuming.

This particular morning it takes Amy a total of six minutes and thirty seconds to find him, or maybe it just feels that way. The Doctor likes to remind her that time is not truly the same for either of them on his spaceship and what might be a second for her could be five hours for him. She's still not sure if he was serious or if he was joking. He's in the library which isn't much of a surprise. Except for this library is one she hasn't seen before, it's much more modern like and doesn't even seem to have books. Everything seems to be either white or chrome. The shelves are clear plastic. The books are merely pieces of glass lit up. The Doctor is hunched over one, sitting on the floor in the middle of the small room, surrounded by the shelves of the things. He touches the flat tablet like glass, one hand holding it and the other biting slightly on his thumbnail. She wants to call out "Doctor?" but instead stares in wonder around the brightly lit room, with the invisible light source completely refracted in the whiteness and cleanliness and almost sterile-ness of it all. Instead she approaches him slowly, and sits on the floor across from him.

He looks up at her, his eyes filled with what looks like worry and apprehensiveness.

"Doctor? Is everything all right?" Amy asks, unsure of what else to say.

"This is bad Pond, very Pond." He looks down at the tablet once more, tapping it quickly with the heel of his palm before getting it up and putting it back on the nearest shelf. Amy watches as he walks right out of the room, without so much as another word; a silent statement of "Follow me, now". She gets up, and walks a fast pace behind him, night robe streaming behind her.

She's walking down a nearby flight of stairs and ends up in the console room, not even close to where she was the night before. Amy shakes her head and silently thanks the TARDIS. The Doctor stands at his controls, looking around at the screens and then down at the buttons and by the time he's looking back up at the screens she's at his side, trying to see what he sees.

"Doctor? What is it?"

He looks down at her, frowning slightly with his brows furrowed.

He turns away from her and walks to the doors of the TARDIS, trying to see out the windows of the twin doors.

She follows him once more; standing at the other door and copying him, then staring intently back at his face, trying to make sense of it.

"Doctor. Please." Amy tilts her head, her voice shaking slightly.

"They've done such frightful things, Amelia. Such, wretched, wicked, wrong things…" His voice trails off.

"Who? Done what?" She pulls her head back a little, as if she is afraid of the answer he might give.

Finally he turns his eyes away from the window to meet hers.

"Us. We." The Doctor frowns once more at his companion before turning his attention back to whatever he can possibly see out the small pane of glass. "We've done such horrible things."


	2. Listen to the Whispering

Amy couldn't see much out of the window; it was if it had fogged up when they landed. Possibly the planet's atmosphere was incredibly cloudy and thus ruined the view. Her hand subconsciously slipped down to the door's handle, her eyes still looking outside, trying to make out anything amongst the odd shapes and harsh light on the other side. Suddenly, the red haired girl felt a squeezing sensation around her hand, snapping her out of her reverie.

The Doctor was practically glaring at her. "Don't." He said simply. "I don't know what could possibly be out there and I'm not going to let you be the first to find out." He quickly took his hand off of her as Amy's fell away from the handle.

Amy's eyes bore into his, searching for some sort of answer, even a hint. She had no idea what he could be talking about. Sure they had visited plenty of planets in their short time together, but never had they done something with devastating effects. Or so she thought. Amy stepped back, crossing her arms and leaning back against the door frame, squinting slightly.

The Doctor stared back at her for a few moments before quickly turning and walking briskly up to the console, beginning to almost dance around it, pressing buttons here and pulling levels there. Amy rolled her eyes and followed him, plunking herself into one of the nearby chairs but keeping her arms folded across her chest.

"Doctor, can you at least give me a hint? I really have no idea what-"

"Oh, Amelia. I know you don't. I didn't either until-," A loud dinging noise went on for a few seconds. He stepped in front of her and pulled down a screen. "Now, of course."

She could practically hear the smile in his voice. Amy ran up beside him, trying to see over his shoulder exactly what information the screen could have.

The Doctor made sure to block her view, and adjusted himself a few times before the red head gave up and went back to her chair.

After a few minutes of blatantly staring at the screen he sighs and lets the screen slide back into its place, leaning against the console and rubbing his eyes with his forefinger and thumb he sighs heavily, and proceeds to mumble to himself.

Amy decides to try, try one more time to get something out of him.

She stands beside him once more, putting a hand on the shoulder that obscured her view a matter of minutes ago.

"Doctor? Can you please, please tell me what's going on?" She tries her best to hide the desperation and growing fear in her voice.

He shakes his head and finally pulls his hand away, staring into her eyes once again. "The whispering, Pond. The whispering. That's all they're doing now, and it's our entire fault. How could I have been so stupid?" His voice lowers as he continues to speak, but moves out of Amy's soft grasp and goes back to the TARDIS doors.

She follows behind, faithful as always. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" This time her bubble bursts and even she can't deny that she sounds afraid.

The Doctor merely turns to her and says "Listen. Listen to it,"

Frowning, he forces open the doors of the TARDIS.

Amy is forced back a few feet up the ramp, a strong wind fighting its way into the console room through the doorframe of the police box. She shields her eyes from the blinding light of whatever planet they're on. Suddenly she's on her knees, rocking back and forth, eyes squeezed shut and hands clamped over her ears. Nothing comes out of her mouth but a blood curdling scream. She tries to tell him to shut the door, to stop, to take her somewhere else, even home; anywhere is better than this; even the stomach of a Star Whale. All Amy Pond can focus on is getting the whispering out of her head, the horrid whispering of billions of life forms saying horrible things to her, inside her mind and not planning to leave anytime soon.

When the Doctor manages to shut the door against the gale force winds, his Pond is merely curled up on the metal ramp, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Slowly she composes herself, realizing the noise and wind and light has stopped. Amy sits up, carefully, not bothering to stand up and move somewhere else. The hot salty tears sting her eyes as she tries to focus on her Raggedy Doctor, who she has never seen looking so forlorn or concerned.

"That-That's our fault?" She manages to mutter to him.

All he can do is stare blankly back at her and nod once, hundreds of ideas running through his head faster than the speed of light.


	3. Galina

In human years, it's been five hundred and eighty-seven years since Amelia Pond and the Madman with the box had last visited the prosperous and proud planet of Galina. Galina at the time was doing quite well; the population was growing, its economy allowed for luxury goods and leisure trips for all, but more importantly 587 years ago the planet was facing what would be its last election. Every 50 years Galina held elections for one ruler over the planet, one man or woman would be elected by the planet's population to control and take charge of the planet, solve its problems, and keep it in as peaceful and prosperous a state as possible.

The Doctor alerted Amy that Galina could possibly be the closest thing any life form similar to that of human kind had come to creating a utopian paradise.

* * *

"You don't recognize it, Amy? Come on you big ginge, think harder now. Where were we just a matter of weeks ago? There was something I told you about it, something that made incredibly strong yet fragile at the same time," The Doctor looked over to where he had helped her sit in a console chair and watched his companion's face eagerly, trying to hide his frustration about the entire matter.

"I-I," Her voice faltered as she tried to focus on everywhere they had been rather than on making words come out of her mouth. Amy pressed a hand to her forehead and bent over, cradling her head in her hands.

"Come on, Pond. I'm not doing this myself. I'm going to need your help indefinitely."

Amy looked up at him angrily. "You're the one who knows all the laws of this space… stuff. How did you slip up?" She shook her head. "I don't understand. I-"She faltered again. "They sounded so hurt, Doctor; so ruined and broken." Amy let out a shaky breath. "They-they were pleading with me, pleading for me to help them, and blaming me," She crinkled her forehead, "blaming me for their horrible fate."

She broke down into sobs.

The Doctor walked briskly over to her, squatting down in front of her knees.

"This is why it's so important for you try to remember whatever you can. Everything is so mish mashed in my head at the moment; I have run over every detail in my head at least 27 times since I realized where we were. Nothing has seemed out of the ordinary to me about what we did here."

He took her wrists into his hands, squeezing gently. "Please, Amelia. Please."

She looked up suddenly, "The man, the man on the corner. The one holding the cup and the sign." Amy carefully shrugged her wrists out of his grasp and stood up on shaking legs.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor furrowed his brows. "I don't remember any-"

"That's it isn't it then? If you've forgotten about it, like you said, it's probably the misstep we took!" Amy spoke faster and faster, trying to keep up with her own thoughts. "Think about it for a moment, if the society of Galina was oh so perfect and lovely, it's citizens so well kept, why would there be a man on a street corner speaking about the world ending and asking for money donations in a tin cup?" She smiled back at him.

"That has to be it, Doctor. I'm sure of it."

"Sure of it?"

"Absolutely, it's the one thing I can think of that was out of place that day." She paused. "And-and we talked to him remember?"

"You're absolutely sure of it? This is a very serious and delicate situation, Amy. If you don't remember anything clearly you shouldn't bother even mentioning-"

"I know it alright!" the red haired girl snapped at him. She slowly took inhaled. "I don't mean to be rude, but it's not like you seem to have the clearest memory of that day either."

The Doctor smiled smugly at her, realizing he almost walked right into that one.

"You're right, Pond." He walked over to her slowly and placed a firm hand on her right shoulder. "What did we say to him?"

"You told him that if he really wanted to do something for himself he would try to run for election. And then he spat on your shoes and yelled at us in gibberish." Amy frowned, feeling badly for the mysterious man who they had encountered so long ago.

The Doctor's eyes widened, as he put his other hand on her left shoulder and shook her excitedly.  
"Don't you see? He couldn't have possibly been a citizen of the planet then, possibly a drifter from somewhere out in space. No idea how he could have landed on Galina really, being that it's pretty secure in its own belt but no matter."

He let go of her and walked over to the console, pressing random buttons and pulling levers as he went around.

"Now some planets put their histories, and even public government information out in space, pulsing out of satellites in radio waves, for any passing life forms to read. If we're lucky-"The Doctor pulled out a typewriter keyboard and began typing on it in a furious fashion. "Yes, yes, yes! Excellent!" He started yelling as his eyes scanned back and forth across a small screen nearly above his head.

"Oh prepare yourself, Pond. We have quite the wibbly wobbly correction to make on our times." The Doctor smiled at his companion's reflection on the screen, smiling even wider when she returned his excitement.


	4. Epilogue

Amy sighs and turns to face the console of the space ship that's she gotten to know so well. Just eight days ago, she thought she would never see the blue box again, letting its nice whirring sounds lull her to sleep each night.

It's been eight days since the Raggedy Doctor and Amelia Pond truly saved the planet of Galina. Eight days since they went back in time and redirected their past selves, the Doctors speaking in foreign tongues to one another to prove the honest truth in their actions. Meanwhile the two Amy's talked so quickly that one could believe they were speaking a language all their own.

After their quick talk in a dark, nearby alleyway, the couples departed each other separately, going so far as to walk down different directions of the street.

Amy and the Doctor nervously entered back into the TARDIS and silently waited as the box put them back in the time where voices once whispered rampantly on the other side of the door.

But this time, when the doors were thrown open in anticipation rather than curiosity and fear, only a similar day to that of the one they just left behind greeted the pair on the other side.

Amy instantly began jumping from side to side, the radiance of her grin could be felt rather than seen; this didn't stop the Doctor from drinking it in though, not trying to suppress the smile on his face.

She ran outside and span in circles a couple times, arms spread out wide and face bright under the sun. People walking by on the sidewalk gave her dirty side glances but she could care less, she saved them you know and they should be happy about that.

The Doctor leaned against the door frame of his blue box, crossing his arms and laughing to himself as he watched.

Amy stopped, facing him dead on. She tilted her head down slowly and lowered one arm to her side and outstretched the other, making a "come here" motion with her hand.

He rolled his eyes, smirking and quickly got out of the box, locking it up and walking over to her. He carefully took her hand in his, and began to lead them down the street.

Maybe some dangerous days were better than none.


End file.
